This disclosure relates to a one-connector penetrator system that is adaptable to any cables used in artificial lift system.
During the production of oil or gas on a wellbore, devices such as pumps are operated down hole. A power line can be used to provide power to such devices. Power line can be run from the top of the well and then connected to the device. However, due to vibrations, or moving of components used for the production, power lines can be susceptible to damage. As such it would be useful to have an improved system and method for providing a one-connector penetrator system that is adaptable to any cables used in artificial lift system.